under the nails
by xXfirexsoulXx
Summary: She appears to have a normal family but if you look deeper it will prove other wise and ho does fred weasly play his part in this FredxOC
1. Chapter 1

UNDER THE NAILS

Flash Back

A five year old girl is being dragged into the Ministry of Magic by her uncle Sarge. Only she had no clue as to why she had to be there it's not like she did anything wrong she though to herself.

As she walked down the massive hallway which she thought went on and on for hours her uncle stopped in front of a large wooden door and on the frosted glass it read. "Dept. of Under Ground Services"

"Uncle Sarge what is this place" asked the little girl

"Well honey i have been noticing for a little while that you show some fantastic qualities and those's qualities are what my dept. has been looking for for a while now honey!"replies Sarge.

"So that means I'm special uncle Sarge not like the dunder bunch."asked Valencia.

"No Valencia your not like your brother your more like me than you know thats why your here."said Sarge.

"Does that mean mom and daddy are ok with me being special uncle Sarge?"quiped Valencia

"No Valencia you are to never tell your family of what your going to be doing is that clear young lady."Sarge demanded

"Yes uncle i understand I'm ready to go inside now."

As Valencia stated this Sarge opened the door to the office and they stepped in. The office was dark hard oak wooded floors and walls gave the room an eerie feel to it, as the walked farther into the dimly lit room Valencia noticed a large pair of wooded desk's. Behind the each of the desk's two old wizards looked down on her and looked her over as if analyzing her for some reason. Then one of the wizards spook to Sarge.

"Well this must be young Valencia we have heard from Sarge about, she does have the same kind of calculating eyes he has but hers are like she has already learened to hide behind them


	2. wow what a letter

UNDER THE NAILS /present(14yrs later)

"VAL COME DOWN STAIRS YOU HAVE A LETTER FROM HOGWARTS" Haddie Rolly screamed up the the stairs of the Rolly family home, after seventeen kids she perfected her screaming orders.

"ok mom i here where the letter." asked a much older Valencia Rolly she walked back up to her room as she read the letter

_Dear,Valencia Daphne Alexia Faye Rolly _

_I have presently been in contact with your head of dept. and I have employed your services. You are to come to england London to e precise and find your way to Diagon Ally where you will go to a store called Weasley Wizard Wheezes and find Fred and George Weasley. Once there you are to work with them undercover of shorts and will attend family functions. Your objective for you undercover work is to find out what death eater's there are in London and there objectives. You will be paid by both the Weasley brothers and myself , you are also to arrive right away and undercover means new identity Valencia so change you appearance and your last name _

_Yours Truly Albus Dumbledoor _

_ "_O shit a mission so soon damn it all stupid old bastard slave drivers, well what name haven't i had yet hummmm, how about Trixie triasona Tallason that sound damn hot and i have reached the T's again." said Val. As she started packing

She raided her closet for something new and the she remembered he x-stash in the back of the her closet. She looked in the back and pulled out her ruffled mini skirts, tight tee shirts, and low hip hugger's,shorts and her goth wears for night surveillance.

Now she thought to herself/what am i going to tell mom this will be one hell of a time she is really nosey when it comes to my work, work hummmm a business en turn related program in London to get young entrepreneur's used to a working environment. Yeah that will work./


	3. Trying to get to daddy

Under the Nails (in the kitchen with Mrs.Rolly a.k.a known as mom)

In the kitchen Mrs. Rolly was making lunch wondering about that strange owl that dropped off the letter addressed to Valencia hummmm that was weird that same owl has delivered things to her and then she has to leave town so so my dearest daughter will be coming down the stairs right about now.

With that Mrs.Rolly heard the stares creek with weight being put on them and then her daughter pounced into the kitchen wearing a please mom Im so innocent you have to say yes looks and started setting the table for her seventeen brothers. When Valencia stared to ask away the questions.

"Mom i got accepted into a work study program thought the Ministry, you remember the one i applied for a while ago and i got it." Valencia said eagerly.

"Thats nice honey now you will have something to do during the day that is productive."said a all knowing Mrs. Rolly

"Mom thats the problem I've got accepted in a out of country program it's in england." Valencia stated.

"Wow honey it's far away but i know you will write so i have no worries but your father will be a different story but i will talk to him for you."

After dinner and a privet conversation with her mom and dad in the other room she sat in the kitchen with the dunder bunch who were shooting her what did you ask looks and then her oldest brother poped the questions

"What did you do kid!" Crusher said.

"I want to go to england for my job development career stupid" Valencia snapped.

"O right and you think dad will go for it." retorted Crusher.

"I trust mom has it under control Crushie kinslebee so stuff it."quipped Valencia.

Then the door opened and her dad walked out with a defeated look on his face and her mom came out after him with a beaming smile.

"Your going, right HONEY." stated Mrs.Rolly

"right darling, have fun sweet heart don't forget to write good luck."stated Mr. Rolly.

With that Valencia was off to england.

A/N- plez review and may you have a nice slice of pie. heheheeheheheh


	4. what a dawg on day

Under the nails (Valencia's POV)

I had been through ten different apperation points and she was not doing so good she was exhausted and wanted to sleep really badly but she though to herself she was finally in London.

I was wondering in downtown London for five long hours when she finally found the Leaky Cauldron, with that she walked in and was greeted with Tom the barkeep of the Inn when he saw me he flashed a smile and walked up to me.

"Ahhh you must be Val. I was told to give you a room to change in and you would be on your way, follow me and I'll set you up." with that Tom lead me though the halls of rooms until i reached mine he opened the door and left me to it.

With tom gone i un- shrunk my things and ruffled though the bags of clothes. After twenty minutes i found the perfect un me outfit but it soon grew on me. I put on a green ruffled out mini skirt with white old lace weaved in it, Orange knee high soaks with green stripes at the top, an orange tight tee shirt with green sleeves on the front it had the triple W logo and on the back it had Fred and Georges names that changed order every second, green skater shoes, and her drama symbol necklace. Her hair what put up in a messy bun that a lot of the hair feel out of and bordered her beautiful face her have was brown with natural honey highlights.

When I was finished I set out to the back tapped the bricks and she was now in Diagon Ally. Even though school had not started yet the place was packed people all over the place this was not my kind of place to much interaction. Then i got down to business I had to find the joke shop, so i started my new persona as the people loving happy girl o joy I thought to myself.

So i started walking and i came across a pet shop and i thought to myself have some company that was bearable was in order. So i walked in the shop, it was lined with cages of various sizes all over the place and each was filled with a different animal as i walked around i heard a whimpering sound so i went to investigate. I walked to the back of the shop where i noticed two dogs getting beaten, when i saw that i snapped i walked to the so called owner of the store and torn him off the pups

"What the fuck was that you bitch"he snapped up to her so she could see hie grimy face.

"Is that how you treat your patrons sir because it shows as much respect as your showing these animals." she calmly replied

"I own them and I treat them ho i wanna id there anything i can get ya." he replied some what politely the man didn't know what it was about her but he feared what it was he didn't know so he though it would be best if he do as she stated

"Yes as a matter of fact i will buy the animals you were just attending to they seem quite suitable for my taste sir" she said and with that she threw a bag of ten galleons on the counter and grabbed the leashes from the man and walked out.

Once outside she saw the dogs in a better light they were very large and tall, all black except each had a glimmer of a different color in there fur. They looked like dover mans but with a more block of a head one have a dark red color and the other a forest green color


End file.
